Noche de Terror
by kurenaix1
Summary: Una de las noches favoritas de Murasakibara Atsushi es el la de Halloween, es divertido salir a la calle ver los disfraces de los niños, compartir con tus amigos pero lo más importante saborear los deliciosos dulces… pero lo que él no sabía era lo aterradora que podría volverse por culpa de uno de sus descuidos. Murasakibara x Akashi Advertencia: MPREG


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los utilizo para hacerlos sufrir en Halloween a manos de sus pequeñas criaturas.

Traigo este pequeño one shot de Halloween, sé que debía actualizar mis otras historias pero este ya lo tenía escrito desde antes. Podría decirse que es un relato que sale de mi otro fic "tribulaciones de unos ex basquetbolistas" pero se puede leer sin problema si no han visto los otros.

Las palabras mal escritas o redactadas son debido a que los personajes son pequeños y no saben expresarse correctamente.

_Shima y Aki: son los Hijos de Murasakibara y Akashi, ambos son físicamente muy parecidos a Akashi, Shima tiene una personalidad como la de Atsushi mientras que Aki es más maduro y parecido a Seijuro_

**Noche de Terror**

Esa era una noche especial para la familia conformada por Murasakibara, Akashi y sus tres hijos los gemelos Shima y Aki de 4 años y la menor de todos Seiko de 5 meses.

Era la llamada noche de brujas o "Halloween" como se le conoce comúnmente.

Por primera vez Akashi había dado el permiso para que Atsushi llevara a los dos mayores a pedir dulces a las casas del barrio, el más entusiasmado con esto era el mismo Murasakibara ya que los niños apenas entendían de disfraces y el "Dulce o Travesura" Seijuro había terminado accediendo debido a la constante insistencia del pelimorado.

Los vistió a ambos con un simpático disfraz de calabacita un pantaloncito abombachado de color naranja una chaqueta que en el cuello tenía unas hojas simulando ser la base de la calabaza y por supuesto la máscara con esa graciosa y común cara sonriente, los dos estaban preciosos, les tomó varias fotos antes de salir, le hubiese encantado acompañarlos pero la noche estaba fría para sacar a la pequeña bebe a la calle por lo que Seijuro se tendría que quedar en casa.

-Entonces… Shima, Aki, no deben separarse de papi ¿bueno?- les dijo mientras terminaba de ajustar los últimos detalles de aquel peculiar disfraz.

-No seyuro no nos separamos de Musakiribara no te peocupes- respondió Aki quien era de los dos el más maduro y con un carácter similar al de su "madre", mientras que su otro hermano gemelo en personalidad era muy parecido a su padre.

-Vamoh a comer dunces- era en lo único que podía pensar el pequeño Shima.

-Si vamos a recolectar miles de dulces, cuando toquen la puerta de las casas deben decir "Dulce o travesura" y la gente les dará las golosinas en esas bolsitas ¿comprenden?- les explicó Murasakibara cuidadosamente esperando que captaran la idea.

-Si entenemos.

-Atsushi, no estoy tan convencido de que vayan, aún son pequeños les pueden asustar los otros niños con disfraces o se pueden perder entre tanta gente…

-Aka-chin míralos tienen 4 años ya, están crecidos además ya me aguante sin salir todo este tiempo, ya date prisa en terminar de arreglarlos o se llevaran todos los dulces.

-Cuídalos mucho por favor, no los pierdas de vista, los quiero de vuelta temprano, no es bueno que se duerman tarde.

-Aka-chin siempre está preocupado, mejor ve a descansar la bebe se durmió aprovecha- de dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Atsushi llámame cualquier cosa, niños obedezcan en todo a su padre- no podía negar que le preocupaba mucho pero ya era hora de que Murasakibara saliera solo con los niños y se encargara de ellos. Se fue a su habitación y se recostó al lado de su pequeña bebe que dormía tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta se sumió también en un profundo sueño.

Los dos niños estaban muy emocionados, las calles abarrotadas de infantes con muchos disfraces de diferentes tipos; brujas, fantasmas, piratas, para ellos era un mundo nuevo, además no solían salir de casa a estas horas jamás, eso sumado a que sus papá les prometió muchos dulces era lo más mágico y fenomenal que les había pasado en sus cortos cuatro años de vida.

-Bien chicos dense las manos y caminen hacia adelante, papá ira atrás de ustedes, afirmen bien la bolsa de los dulces- entrelazaron sus manitas sujetándose fuerte el uno al otro como a veces solían dormir, su vinculo era inquebrantable siempre juntos y unidos explorarían ese nuevo mundo que se presentaba frente a ellos.

-Murasakibara les seguía con desgano los pasitos cortos que daban ¡¿acaso no podían caminar más rápido?! Los otros niños saquearían el barrio y se quedarían sin golosinas.

-Vamos, muévanse más rápido o no habrá dulces- les apuró empujándolos suavemente.

De pronto un señor vestido de fantasma comenzó a repartir caramelos en medio de la calle, Atsushi se quedó mirando mientras detenía su marcha, varios niños corrieron a recibir las golosinas y se formó un tumulto de chiquillos, Murasakibara volvió la mirada a donde estaban sus y gemelos y… ¡Ya no estaban!

Les buscó con la mirada, en primera instancia lo único que podía divisar era un montón de niños por todas partes pero no distinguía a los suyos.

-¡Aki-chin Shima-chin! ¿Donde están?- les gritó pero no tuvo respuesta corrió hasta el final de la calle y nada.

¡Había perdido a sus gemelos! Y apenas pasaron 5 minutos desde que salió de casa.

-Aka-chin va a matarme, Aka-chin va a matarme ¡debo encontrarlos!

Continuo buscando, ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, sus hijos eran pequeñitos demasiado, quien sabe si alguien se los había secuestrado.

-¡Mis bebes!-Lloriqueo mientras seguía recorriendo las calles del barrio, caminó hasta la cuadra siguiente y no había ni pista de sus hijitos.

-Deben tener miedo sin mi- intentaba calmarse ya que se empezó a angustiar de sobremanera al pensar en lo mal que lo podían estar pasando sus par de "pedacitos de gomita de fresa" como les decía cariñosamente, el cuerpo le temblaba y estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, de pronto divisó a uno de los pequeños ¡Solo uno! ¿Dónde estaba el otro?

El niño venía rápidamente corriendo seguramente muerto de miedo, se le acercó por detrás y lo tomó alzándolo.

-Agh ¿dónde estabas les dije que no se separaran? ¿Y tú hermano? -le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba-el niño comenzó a gritar fuertemente lo que llamó la atención de varios adultos que estaban cerca.

-¡Sheltame Mamaaaaaaaaaaá!- Pataleaba mientras intentaba soltarse del fuerte agarre

-Tranquilo ¿qué te pasa?- Intentaba controlarlo

-¡Suelta a mi hijo maldito secuestrador! ¡AYUDA!- gritó de pronto una mujer comenzado a darle golpes con un bolso de mano.

-Es un "roba niños" ¡vamos por él!-dijeron varias personas poniéndole mala cara mientras se le acercaban con algo de miedo al supuesto "malvado secuestrador" de más de dos metros con un niño en brazos y gritando.

-Esperen, yo no soy ningún secuestrador, este es mi hijo- levantó la máscara del nene y con horror descubrió que no era uno de sus adorados "pedacitos de cereza "

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHH Sheltame!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Quién eres tú? Juro que no sé como llego aquí- se justificó.

-MAMIIIIIIIIIIII- gritó el pequeño, lo dejó en el suelo mientras echaba a correr ¿cómo iba a saber que esa calabacita no era la de él? si estaban de igual manera vestidos.

Puesto que podía correr más rápido que el resto pronto perdió a la multitud que al igual que en las películas de horror venían con rastrillo y antorchas a lincharlo

Intentó pensar cómo sus pequeños ¿Dónde iría él si tuviera 4 años y estuviese perdido? comenzó a caminar agachado tal vez viéndolo desde abajo podría empatizar mejor con el pensamiento de alguien que medía 87 cm, pasó media cuadra caminando de esa forma ridícula mientras que algunos de los niños que lo veían se asustaban y los más grande se burlaban.

-Hey anciano ¿que eres? ¿Una rana? ¿Por eso caminas como tonto?-le preguntó un chico de unos 11 años haciendo alusión a la chaqueta verde que traía puesta.

-Déjalo no es una rana, es un sapo grande y horrible- le contestó la otra niña, no tenia tiempo de discutir con mocosos mal educados mientras sus hijos estaban perdidos así que se levantó dejando ver su gran estatura.

-¡Buu!- vocalizó tranquilamente viendo como los horrorizados niños primero ponían cara de terror y luego salían gritando: "UN TITAN".

Dio la vuelta a la manzana sin éxito, a sus niños se los había tragado la tierra, encima cada vez que se acercaba a un tumulto de gente para preguntarles, los críos salían huyendo y gritando, sentía que en cualquier momento se echaría llorar como un bebe, sus hijitos ¿Como pudo ser tan tonto? Aka-chin se los había confiado y él los había perdido, con algo de suerte los chicos aparecerían pero ¿quién les iba a quitar el trauma de sentirse desprotegidos y asustados?

Optó por la última opción, llamar a su querido pelirrojo y contarle todo, debía pensar como decírselo para que Seijuro no perdiera el control y lo asesinara a tijerazos en la calle.

Sacó su móvil y temblando marcó el número de su esposo, con temor escuchaba el tono de marcado… pero pasado un rato no había respuesta alguna.

Lejos de toda conmoción Akashi dormía profundamente junto a su pequeña hija aprovechando la ausencia del trío de revoltosos el celular de este sonaba pero no lo escuchaba.

Murasakibara intentó un par de veces más y nada, seguramente Aka-chin ¡ya lo sabía! siempre se enteraba de todo y había decidido ir a buscarlos, era hombre muerto eso estaba claro, Aka-chin se separaría de él lo echaría de casa y no lo dejaría volver a ver a sus pedacitos de fresa ni a la morita diminuta ¡agh! ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?!

No le quedaba más opción que seguir buscando, apuró el paso desesperado con tan mala suerte que le pisó la cola a un perro que dormía junto a un Árbol este le salió persiguiendo, corrió sin rumbo nuevamente estrellándose de lleno con un carro que vendía algodón de dulce…quedó boca arriba en medio de la calle cubierto de una sustancia rosa y pegajosa que además quemaba mientras el perro mordía su pantorrilla.

-¡Oiga podría tener más cuidado!- le enfrentó el vendedor de dulce

-Lo siento señor es que perdí a mis hijos y…y… tomé todo mi dinero- le entregó un puñado de billetes y salió corriendo nuevamente

Cansado, pegajoso, con una mordida en la pierna y adolorido por la quemadura del dulce pero nada de eso le importaba sólo quería encontrar a sus pequeñines

-¿Dónde están amores míos? Papi es un idiota, siempre lo arruina todo, ahora arruinó a su familia, daría cualquier cosa por verlos de nuevo- marcó el numero de Akashi, pensándolo bien este no debió escuchar el teléfono si no ya lo hubiese llamado de vuelta para amenazarlo de muerte, tal vez si preguntaba puerta a puerta, todavía podría tener esperanza de encontrar a los bebes y convencerlos de que estaban jugando al escondite y suplicarles que no les contara nada a su "mami", eso sí corría con suerte y ningún psicópata se había llevado a sus criaturas.

-Calma sé positivo- respiró profundo ya cuando se había calmado y convencido que todo saldría bien se volteo encontrándose de lleno con Kuroko.

-¡AHHHHHHHH Kuro-chin! ¿Qué haces acá? Este no es tu barrio- fue lo primero que le nació decirle.

-Murasakibara-kun la calle es libre, no sabía que te tenía que pedir permiso para traer a mis hijos a perder dulces a "tu barrio"-Tetsuya estaba con sus dos niños Tetsuo y el mayor Yun, ambos vestían de piratas- tuve que traerlos yo ya que si se los dejaba a Kagami-kun con los distraído que es los podría perder-sonrío mientras que a Murasakibara se le deformaba el rostro.

-Tío Ashushi, ¿donde están Aki y Shima? queremos ir a pedir dulces con ellos.

-Ehhh… ellos están… están con Aka-chin en casa- mintió.

-¿En serio? Akashi-kun dijo que tú saldrías con ellos, veo que siguió mis consejos de lo descuidado que eres Murasakibara-kun ¿qué te pasó no te ves nada bien?-el otro solo mantuvo el silencio con la cara desencajada- bueno disfruta la noche.

¡Sí! al fin Kuroko se iba y podría retomar su búsqueda sin miedo cuando de repente…

-Espera un momento, si Akashi-kun salió con los gemelos y tú estás aquí ¿con quién está la nena? conociéndolo jamás la sacaría a la calle a estas horas con lo cuidadoso que es, me parece raro, además ¿Por qué estas en la calle tú solo? no creo que estés robando dulces a los niños ¿o sí?...

- ¡KURO-CHIN ESTÁ BIEN! ¡YO FUI, YO PERDÍ A MIS GEMELOS ¡-el gritó resonó fuerte, ambos hijos de Tetsuya se abrazaron a él asustado mientras este abría los ojos a más no poder intentando procesar la terrible confesión.

-Murasakibara- kun ¿cómo que los perdiste? ¿Hace cuanto fue eso? ¿Llamaste a la policía?

-Fue hace 15 minutos Kuro-chin ya intenté todo, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, voy a morir.

-Pero ¿llamaste a la policía?

-No.

-Por Dios Murasakibara-kun, tienen 4 años deben estar aterrados, ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?!

-Lo sé Kuro-chin soy un mal padre… todo lo arruino.

-Hay que decirle a Akashi-kun.

-No me contesta.

-Está bien, tranquilízate tienes que ir a tu casa y contarle a Akashi-kun mientras tanto yo llamaré a la policía, creo que le hablare a Aomine-kun para ver si puede agilizar algo, debe estar en servicio.

Eso tenía sentido, se encaminó hasta su hogar tragándose las lagrimas mientras recordaba a sus pequeños, rememoraba con ternura cuando eran solo unos bebitos de unos cuantos meses y le jalaba el cabello o en el momento que dijeron su primera palabra "dulche" cuando aprendieron a caminar, los amaba jamás se perdonaría este terrible error, la angustia lo mataba sin darse cuenta estaba llorando.

Mientras tanto Kuroko se comunicó rápidamente con Daiki este en un instante estuvo en el lugar ya que andaba patrullando cerca.

-¿Como que Murasakibara perdió a sus hijos? Tsk pero que pedazo de estúpido-dijo molesto.

-Aomine-kun tú dejaste pelona a tu hija una vez así que no tienes mucha moral, todos ustedes son unos descuidados.

-Tetsu seguirás recordando eso de por vida, ya tengo suficiente con que Kise me lo recuerde cada día, está bien ya di la alerta mis compañeros están buscando hay mucho trabajo ¿sabes? este idiota no es el único que pierde a los hijos en una noche como está.

-Me imagino este mundo está lleno de gente irresponsable.

-Iré a dar unas vueltas y a preguntar si alguien ha visto a un par de niños perdidos, cualquier cosa me avisas Tetsu.

-Gracias Aomine-kun.

-¿Que les pasó a Aki y a Shima estarán bien?

-Si mis amores, los encontraremos- comenzaron a caminar por la calle.

Murasakibara llegó a la puerta de su casa, todavía lloraba cuando de pronto distinguió algo que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

¡Sus pequeños! venían caminando de lo más tranquilos tomados de la mano, en la otra sostenían sus bolsitas de dulce

-Musakiribara, mira cuantoh dulceh-le indicó Shima mostrándole la bolsita llena de deliciosas golosinas.

Corrió rápidamente hacia ellos y los alzó en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Donde andaban? Papi idiota estaba muy preocupado, perdóneme les juro que jamás los perderé de vista de nuevo ¿están bien? ¿Están heridos? ¿Alguien les hizo daño?

-Musakiribara me apretah juerte-dijo Aki intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre de su padre.

-Perdón, perdóneme hijos- lloriqueaba mientras los gemelos no entendían que cosa le pasaba a su papá.

-No llore si te guandamos dunches-le estiró un caramelo para hacer que su padre ya no lloriqueara.

En eso llego Daiki en la patrulla encontrándose con la bonita imagen, también suspiro con alivio mientras llamaba a Kuroko por teléfono.

Atsushi soltó a los niños limpiándose las lágrimas y acomodándoles los trajes.

-¿Donde andaban Eh?

-Pidiendo dunces en las casah como tú nos dijiste "dunce o travesura" y nos daban- claramente la travesura se la hicieron a él.

-Juimos por todas las casa del bario-explicó Aki.

-¿No se preocuparon cuando no me vieron? ¿No tenían miedo sin mí?

-Tú dijiste que estaría atrás de nosotroh.

¿Tanto así confiaban en él? Se sintió el peor padre del mundo por milésima vez en la noche, lo bueno que ellos no estaban asustados ni nada, ni siquiera notaron que estaban perdidos, eran tan seguros de sí mismos y de él.

Kuroko llego al lugar junto con los otros niños observando desde lejos el acontecimiento.

-Dime Tetsu ¿le contamos a Akashi o le guardamos el secreto a este tarado?

-Aomine-kun no podría darle semejante preocupación a Akashi-kun pero le daré un sermón de aquellos a Murasakibara.

-Pobre no quisiera ser él.

En eso la luz de la patrulla que entró por la ventana hizo despertarse a Akashi ¿acaso había sucedido algo? Miró su celular con 10 llamadas perdidas se preocupó.

Rápidamente salió afuera encontrándose con Daiki, Tetsuya los hijos de este y su marido con ambos gemelos en brazos.

-¿Qué pasó? Atsushi ¡estas todo sucio! ¿Mis hijos están bien?- corrió hacia ellos cargando a Shima entre sus brazos.

-No pasa nada Akashi yo solo estaba patrullando y pase a saludarlos nada mas, lo mismo Tetsu creo que vino a pedir dulces a tu casa ¿cierto?-intervino Daiki antes de que Murasakibara metiera la pata.

-Eh... si claro- sólo pasábamos por acá.

-Ehhh…yo estoy sucio porque me caí Aka-chin.

-Uff vaya ¿Cómo lo pasaron? –preguntó al par de nenes.

-Bien papi nos llevó a pedir dunces- le dijo inocentemente.

- Muy bien ya es tarde entren a la casa, Daiki Tetsuya pasen, preparare algo de café.

-Estoy en servicio así que no puedo- sabía que si Akashi sospechaba algo rápidamente se daría cuenta y él era un poco tonto para mentir.

-También paso Akashi-kun hay varias casas donde no hemos ido-dijo Kuroko tomado a sus hijos de la mano.

-Buenas noches entonces chicos.

Entró a la casa con su familia.

Murasakibara respiró aliviado todo había salido bien sabía que Kuroko lo regañaría después pero les estaba agradecidos a sus amigos y a la vida que le había devuelto a su par de preciosos hijos se juró por su propia existencia que jamás volvería a descuidarlos ni por un segundo.

-Aka-chin te amo- abrazó por detrás a su bello pelirrojo.

-Te preparare el baño estás todo pegajoso.

Akashi sabía o al menos sospechaba que algo había ocurrido pero ¿para qué mencionarlo? todo parecía estar en orden con sus hijos, estos no estaban asustados ni menos heridos por lo que creyó que era obra de su mente sobreprotectora y lo dejó pasar, esa noche durmieron todos en la misma cama Murasakibara abrazó firme a sus gemelos Jamás los volvería perder.

-Atsushi ¿qué le pasó a tu pierna?

La mordida del perro era lo único que no podía esconder y disimular.

Esa había sido por lejos la noche de Halloween mas aterradora de toda su vida.

-Digamos que me atacó un monstruo como esos a los que le teme Gami-chin…

Muchas Gracias por leer, espero no haya sido muy lento y aburrido, tengo algunos problemas con mis otras historias pero prometo terminarlas.


End file.
